The Greatest Gift
by asorate
Summary: Riley spends the night and finds out about an embarrassing secret Maya has. This inspires Riley to do something that may lead these two friends to discover something about themselves that they hadn't realized before. RileyxMaya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

The night was young, and the lights of the city within the distance lit up the sky. Riley Mathews sat awestruck admiring the scenery through the window of her best friend's room. Maya sat atop her bed glaring frustratedly at Riley, waiting for her. "Riley are you going to come to bed, or stare out that window all night."

The young girl turned towards her with a gleeful smile on her face. "But I'm not tired yet, Maya."

"Really?" Maya mocked. "You wanting to stay up past 8:00, you little rebel what's gotten into you?"

"I just feel like the night is not quite over yet." Riley then stood up and energetically clapped her hands together. "Why don't we play a game."

Maya couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of her friend. "Ugh sure, but I'm sad to say I don't have any parcheesi or monopoly on hand."

Not understanding the sarcasm Riley was shocked and retorted, "Not even Candy Land?"

"Sorry Riles." Maya responded with a mild shrug.

"Well maybe we can play a different game." Riley placed a finger to her chin and thought to herself. After a moment she got an idea. "How about truth or dare? We haven't done that one since we were little." Suddenly Rileu walked over and sat in the middle of the floor ushering Maya to follow suite. "You can go first."

A small smirk appeared on Maya's face. "Drank one of the sodas from the fridge didn't you?" Riley didn't say anything, but the shy look on her fav gave away her guilt. "You're going to crash soon, I hope you know that." Despite this Riley did not move from her spot in the middle of the floor. Maya saw she wasn't going to get out of, so reluctantly got up and sat opposite of her friend. "Alright Riles, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Riley quickly answered wearing a bright smile. It was unclear if she was eager to play or simply suffering the effects of the caffeine.

At this Maya responded in kind now mimicking Riley's cheesy grin. "Why did you think this would be a good game to play?"

Riley's demeanor dropped immensely as she began to see that she was being teased. "Because it's simple and we know the rules."

"Yea and we also know each other. Riley we tell each other everything, what makes you think there is any little truth that I don't know about you."

"I don't tell you everything" Riley argued childishly pouting her lip.

This did not sway Maya in the slightest, and she stated "Oh yea, quiz me."

Riley saw no issue with a small test so she nodded her head in agreement. "What's my middle name?"

"Amy, after your grandmother" Maya answered without hesitation.

"First Halloween costume?"

Maya once again quipped "Your parents were lazy and they dressed you up like a pumpkin." She still did not bat an eye.

"Favorite movie" Riley shyly asked, slowly becoming uncertain of her argument.

With one last devilish grin, Maya answered "Little Monsters, and you don't really have a reason for it, you just really liked the little boy in it."

"His curly hair is so mesmerizing." Riley unwittingly blurted aloud with the gleam of a daydream in her eye. This only made Maya smile wider, and Riley realize she lost any footing she had left. "Okay you've made your point. How bout you take a turn, I'm sure there's something I don't know about you."

"We'll see" Maya confidently retorted.

Feeling a little more calm Riley asked "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Maya responded surely.

Riley took a moment to think of a question. "Okay ugh, favorite..."

"Rocky Road with chocolate chips" Maya interrupted. "Want to try again?" Her grin continuely taunting her friend.

Riley thought to herself once more. "Have you ever..."

Maya, however, once again cut her off. "Nope and I don't plan to, it hurts my calves." Riley was now visibly becoming worried, and Maya could see it. "Why don't you give it one more shot."

The girl nodded, and instead of pondering on what to ask she simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Who was your first kiss?"

Unlike the previous two, Maya was not prepared for the question. "Ugh pass."

This was not the response that Riley expected, and she was not going to let this chance slip. "Wait, no you can't pass. I legitimately don't know this one."

"Well I don't want to answer it." Maya no longer was smiling, she now held a very serious scowl.

"You're not allowed to do that" Riley whined. "It's the rules of truth or dare. Don't desecrate the sanctity of this time honored game."

Maya was too tired to even want to argue, so she gave in. "Fine. The truth is, I've never kissed anyone before." There was a cold silence between them, until Maya mustered up another shy grin and said "I guess it's your turn, Truth or dare? Maybe this time you'll catch onto what you need to do."

"Truth" Riley unblinking answered.

"Or not" Maya quietly exclaimed to herself. "Okay I guess I'll humor you. What's your favorite..."

"Vanilla with gummy bears" Riley interrupted this time. "Truth or dare Maya?"

Somewhat confused she gingerly responded. "Truth."

"Why have you never kissed anyone before?"

Now understanding the direction this was heading in, Maya tried to put a halt to it. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell me why you've never kissed anyone before." The roles had reversed and Riley was the one wearing the smug grin.

With a deep sigh, Maya pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just haven't found someone special enough to share that with yet."

"What about Lucas have you ever thought about him?"

A light chuckle escaped from Maya. "In that crazy situation we got going on right now, I don't know which one of us is his girlfriend or if we even are his girlfriends. Besides have you even kissed him since that one day on the subway?"

Riley suddenly became very timid. "No, the moment hasn't been right."

Maya gently nodded. "Well I've never had that moment."

Once again an air of awkward quiet hung. Riley stared down at her lap for several seconds deep in thought, she then glanced back up at Maya and while looking at her the smile returned to Riley's face as an idea came to mind. "Truth or dare?"

"Riles it's your turn" Maya tried to protest

However, Riley would not yield. "Truth or dare Maya" she repeated.

Visibly getting tired of the back forth, Maya shut her eyes, leaned her head back, and lazily uttered "Dare."

Riley focused in on Maya and spoke down to almost a near whisper. "I dare you to kiss me."

At that moment Maya's eyes shot open, and she looked back down at her friend who was staring directly at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." There was a light blush on Riley's cheeks as she tried to remain as composed as possible.

An even deeper shade of pink took over Maya's cheeks. "Riley I'm not going to kiss you, you're my best friend."

"Exactly why you need to." Riley then placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "You're one of the kindest people I know., you deserve your first kiss to be with someone who loves you."

"You stole that line from _Perks of Being A Wallflower._ " 

"Doesn't make it any less true" Riley firmly replied. "We're about to enter high school, territory we've never faced before. I want you to go in there as prepared and savvy to the world as possible."

"Are you sure you want this?" Maya's voice was really shaky, she was obviously nervous.

Riley saw this and tried to calm her own nerves to help ease her friend. "Absolutely."

"How do we do this" Maya asked uncertain of what she should expect.

Riley took ahold of Maya's hand, she could feel a slight shiver in her palm. It was obvious that her friend was nervous, but to be honest so was Riley. She only had one prior kiss and it was not like she received notes on it's quality, despite this she was more than willing to take this step. She slowly leaned in as Maya's shaken face slowly inched closer as well. Both girls closed their eyes as they drew closer and closer, eventually their noses lightly grazed one another until their lips made the subtlest touch. The kiss was not deep or really even passionate, however the contact seemed to last longer than what would have been expected. Neither girl immediately volunteered to pull away, nor did it seem that they wanted to. But eventually they did slowly arch away from each other, and as they broke Riley looked directly into Maya's eyes and there were small beads of tears. "Why are you crying?"

While wiping the away tears with her sleeve, Maya answered "Because you gave me something I thought I'd never get."

"A kiss" Riley asked confused.

This made made Maya giggle slightly.."Not just that but a kiss from someone I genuinely cared about, and I knew cared about me."

The blush on Riley's cheeks grew even deeper. "Oh peaches."

Maya gripped Riley's hand even tighter. "I love you Riley, your my best friend." She wanted each word to feel like she truly meant it.

Riley understood this and she returned a squeeze of her own. "I love you to." She then suddenly tipped over face first into Maya's shoulder as she instantly fell asleep.

Maya had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at this. "Alright I think it's time for bed." Taking Riley's arm and dragging her to feet, they both slowly walked forward, and climbed into the bed they were sharing. As they laid there several thoughts flowed through Maya's head, some good some not, and some in between. After a moment of restless she whispered "Hey Riley."

"Yes Maya" Riley responded half awake.

"Promise me that we'll never forget this moment." There was a twinge of both joy and worry in her voice.

Riley's eyes lightly opened and she smiled sticking the pinky with the friendship ring out. "I promise."

With that Maya's restless mind was eased, and they both took in one last deep breathe before fading off to sleep.

Author's Notes: So I originally planned for this to be a one shot, but I'm now considering turning it into a short series. Let me know what you think by leaving a review or sending me a PM. Once again thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

Author's Notes: As promised here's Chapter 2. Thank you all who encouraged the story and shot me some ideas. I appreciate any insight. Please remember you can leave a review or send me a PM at any time if you so wish. Enjoy.

It was quiet, neither girl wanted to speak. Things happened so fast, one minute everything was happy go lucky like it always had been, the next a friendship was seemingly torn apart. Maya and Riley sat together at the bay window staring depressingly into space. Almost involuntarily Maya muttered. "I can't believe the first day of high school could go so badly."

There was no immediate reaction from Riley, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She shivered slightly and almost like a whisper responded "I can't believe Lucas yelled at me."

Suddenly Maya furrowed her brow, and a twinge of annoyance and disbelief entered her voice. "I can't believe they all left."

It was at this that Riley finally looked over at her friend. "You didn't."

Maya also looked over, and a gentle grin grew across her face. "Of course I didn't. Whether right or wrong, I'll always stick by you." And almost like Maya hit a switch, Riley's arms went open which Maya graciously leaned in and let herself be enveloped by them.

"Maya what do we do from here" Riley said into Maya's ear before releasing the hug.

"Whatever we can I guess." Maya sounded unsure of what she should say, and yet she was still able to come up with the words. "For now we just keep our heads low and stay in the hole."

Riley let go and major signs of guilt were etched on her face. "You don't want to do that do you?"

A soft sigh expelled from Maya as she continued to stare at Riley. "You know everything in my head tells me that those upperclassmen are just putting us down." As Maya spoke worry began to enter Riley's eyes, and she immediately took notice of it. So in response she reached out and took ahold of Riley's hand and said "But you have faith in them, so I do to." She hoped this was enough to reassure her friend.

However, that was not the case as Riley began to appear frantic. "Are you sure it's not because I'm too trusting, I have made mistakes in the past."

Maya simply squeezed tighter on Riley's hand, and gave her a calming smile. "Not on this one sweetie. I believe in you, and also that we are going to get through this."

Alas, despite Maya's best efforts, Riley still did not seem to ease. "What about our friends? Maya they left us without a second thought. What if they never come back? I don't want to lose them for good."

Maya went blank as she stared uncertainly into Riley's eyes. "I don't have an answer for that."

"I might." A voice called out from the bedroom doorway. The girls both turned to see Corey standing in amidst the entrance. "You girls had a pretty hard go of it today didn't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Once again Maya let out a breathe of relief as she saw, what she considered to be, the walking embodiment of life lessons.

Riley on the other hand stood up and walked over to him with the same broken expression. "Dad is the rest of high school going to be like this, all of the things we've built in our lives get taken away or torn down?"

Corey gave a subtle shrug of the shoulders "Yes and no."

"Not the answer she wants to hear right now Mathews" Maya quipped still sitting at the bay window.

"This is for you to Maya" He responded with his signature even tone. "As you two grow older you'll find that a lot of things in your lives are going to change. Sometimes things that are important to us go away, while other times they continue to stay the same. The most important part to realize is that you can't always control whether something changes or not. All you can do is hope that the choice you make creates the life you want."

At that point Maya also got up from her seat and moved next to Riley. "So you're saying that everyone walking out on us was out of our control?"

"What I'm saying is that you made a decision that shows which direction you want to lead your lives, just like the rest of your friends chose their's."

"But how do we know if it was the right decision or not" Riley asked.

Corey then lowered his head and a gentle smirk grew as he was about to give his lesson. "Patience. You'll find it's easy to determine whether something is right or wrong if you take the time to truly examine it."

At last a small smile returned to Riley's dad as she reached out and hugged him. "Thanks dad I think we understand what your saying."

Corey hugged his daughter back and said "Good I'm glad I could help, and I'll be available anytime you need me."

Slowly raising her hand juvenilely Maya spoke up to get his attention. "Ugh , do you care if I stay over here for the night? It's a bit dark, and I don't feel comfortable walking home this late at night."

Letting go of Riley Corey looked down at the girl puzzled. "But Maya you always walk home this late." Without saying a word Riley shot her father a pleasing glare, which made him realize what was actually going on. "Sure, of course you can. I'll call your mother and let her know." With that Corey exited the room leaving me he two girls alone with each other once again.

Riley glanced over at Maya and gave a half hearted grin. "Alright I guess we better get ready for bed."

As Riley began to walk towards the bed Maya tightly grasped onto her arm and pulled her back. "Wait Riles, I'm not sure we're really done talking about this."

Riley stared at her confused. "But my da..."

"I know what your dad said! But that doesn't stop it from hurting." Maya's voice became louder than she intended. Riley slightly shuttered, not only from the outburst but also the fact that there were several beads of liquid hanging from the edge of Maya's eyes that threatened fall at any moment. "He was supposed to be one of if not the most morally right ones of us all. But he left, and with that everyone else followed. Because of him we were left alone and afraid in a land we don't understand." Surprisingly Maya let out a light chuckle, but there was obvious pain to it. "It's kind of funny, despite all the teasing I did to him, I never thought he'd actually walk away."

Riley found herself in an almost complete role reversal from minutes prior where she is is now the one issuing comfort. She took the hand that was clasped around her arm, and intertwined her finger so that she could carpingly hold her friend's hand. "Maya he didn't do it because of us. He did it because he's also afraid. He's unsure of what to make of high school just like us, this is just how he thought he should approach it." The gentle grin still worn firmly on her face Riley continued. "I'm sure he'll be back. I'm sure they'll all be back."

"Yea sure." Maya didn't truly believe what her friend was saying, at least not fully, but the one the one thing that Riley has taught her is that there is always hope. Besides this was a night where they needed to cheer one another up. So in response Maya wrapped arms around Riley and said "But until then, you and me will stand together."

And like that Riley proceeds to wail with tears into Maya's shoulder. "Oh peaches."

"Dang it, you were doing so well" Maya complained. "Now you burst open like the Hoover Dam." She wasn't upset, but she hated the thought that what she says was the straw that broke the Camel's back.

"You're my best friend" Riley whispered into Maya's ear still holding on tight.

Maya's frustration broke as she smiled wide. Hearing those words filled a warm comfort that Maya was only able to feel when she was around Riley. "And you're mine. Nothing is ever going to tear us apart." She then leaned back to let go of Riley and raised the hand that wore her friendship ring. "Thunder."

Riley smiled also, brought up her own fingered hand interlocked her fingers with Maya's "Lightning." The two stared into each other eyes, both gleaming in the light of Riley's warmly lit room. They had done this demonstration of friendship so often so often, yet it felt a little different. A change in the air possibly, maybe it was that they were so drained from their, but something about this moment made Riley begin to lean forward and close her eyes.

"It happened so often Maya didn't expect it she was only locked in on Riley, until all of a sudden she felt the more sensation of her friend's lips touching hers once again. Unlike before it didn't last long, Maya pulled away, but her face was still about an inch away from Riley's "We can't do this Riles." There was a strong weight to Maya's voice, almost like she was fighting something.

"Why not" The young girl pleaded, also breathing heavily. "Didn't you like it the first time."

"I did, but that was different. That was just one kiss. If we go any further than that, then we would be entering a whole other world we don't understand."

"But what if I want this?"

"Do you really, or are your emotions just really messed because of Lucas." Riley went quiet because she didn't know how to answer that question. "I love you Riley, but we have to stay only friends."

"You're right, I'm just getting in my own head." Riley then looked over across the room. "Can we still sleep in the same bed?"

Maya gave a gentle smirk. "We always have before." Without saying another word to one another, Maya and Riley climbed into bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep; both uncertain but ready for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

Author's Notes: back again with another chapter. Fair warning this is when the story begins to deviate from the canon. Please leave a review or PM for any comment, questions, or concerns. Enjoy.

Within Riley's room at the familiar bay window sat both Maya and Riley, whom were surrounded by the friends that had just recently abandoned them. Each one of them stared at the young girls with an ashamed look on their face. Farkle was the only one who could muster up the courage to speak up. "We're really sorry. We shouldn't have left you down in the hole."

Riley took a moment to look back and forth between, before shining her signature grin at all of them. "It's alright you guys."

"No it's not" Maya snapped. There was an air of frustration and disbelief to her face, as she also stared at those standing around here.

Riley turned back to her friend confused. "Maya what are you talking about?"

"I can't let this go" she argued.

However, Riley still did not understand. "But they said they were sorry."

Understanding that she needed to elaborate, Maya let out an exhale in order for her to speak calmly enough to get her point across. "Riley, I know this is hard for you to see, but something like this can't just be forgiven over a simple apology."

"What would you have us do than" Smackle spoke up genuinely curious.

Maya stood up from her seat and thought to herself briefly. "Farkle and Smackle, for the rest of this month you will assist me and Riley with all of our homework. Zay you will help carry our oversized books from classroom to classroom whenever we need it throughout the semester."

Zay raised up a finger appearing to be about to argue against her demand, but then a moment's pause made him ponder on it as well. "That actually sounds pretty reasonable."

Lucas was standing to the side nodding in agreement to the terms so far, and he knew he was the only one left. "Alright Maya, so what's my sentence?"

This made Maya suddenly glare over at the young Texan, and for a second she seemed unsure of what to say next. However, she was able eventually able to glance over at Riley and ask "You still like him?"

This only served to confuse Riley more, but she did answer. "Yea. Do you still like him?"

Maya turned back to Lucas and slowly looked him up and down. "No, not after this."

"Maya." Riley reached out her hand towards her in concern.

Before Riley could touch her, Maya pulled away. "I need to go." She then swiftly maneuvered right out the window, where Riley immediately gave chase.

"I didn't realize it was that bad" Lucas said aloud, completely dumbfounded at what happened in front of him.

"It wasn't" Farkle responded with a neutral voice. "The actual act didn't bother her, it was that you betrayed her trust that she can't get over." Lucas was about to say something in defense, but Farkle didn't him a chance. "I know you didn't intend for any of this, but you made a choice that, although seemed beneficial, ended up hurting her and Riley."

"You did the same thing Farkle; we all did" Lucas blurted out now slowly growing irritated.

All three of the remaining individuals were taken aback by Lucas's sudden burst, however, it was Smackle that spoke up this time. "Yea, but we're not the ones she supposedly has a crush on."

Hearing that created a small click in the back of Lucas's head, and a piece of him felt even more ashamed. "How do you think I can make it up to her?"

Farkle stepped forward and placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Be there for her, from now on."

Close to two block away Riley was trying to chase Maya down as she was fervently walking up the street. "Maya slow down."

"Riley I'm not going back there" Maya called back the her, still moving forward.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want to know what happened."

At this Maya stopped and turned about-face with a deep measure of frustration. "How can you forgive him so easily. He's the reason you were crying your eyes out the other day."

"Yea, but he apologized. And you know Lucas didn't mean to intentionally hurt us." Riley was genuinely taken aback by Maya's current attitude. She'd been known to be untrusting of strangers, but Lucas was their friend, no matter what he did.

Trying to stay as calm as she could Maya replied "Riles you're missing the point."

"Than what is the point" Riley pleaded. "Why is it so hard to forgive him."

"He thinks he can get away with making you cry your eyes out in my arms." With that there was silence between them. It was then that Riley noticed tiny tear droplets in Maya's eyes. "It's going to take a lot more than some half baked apology to make it right by me. Until then he doesn't deserve my sympathy or me."

The two them stood blankly in the middle of the sidewalk as uninvolved bystanders passed them by. "So that's it" Riley flatly asked. "You're giving up on him?"

Maya slightly lowered her head. "I suppose so. He's all yours."

Riley slowly began to move towards her. "Peaches..."

However, Maya took a step back. "Riley all I want is for you to be happy, and I know Lucas makes you happy. I know he actually is sorry for what happened, and I know you like to see the good in people and give second chances." Maya lifted the sleeve of her face to wipe away the tears, and put on a gentle grin. "So if you want to be with him, go ahead, you have my blessing." Riley didn't say anything, she simply stared straight on at her. Maya was quickly confused by this. "What's wrong. I've removed myself from the love triangle, I thought you'd be jumping with joy."

"What if Lucas isn't the one I want from the triangle." The words came out smoothly, but something about the way Riley said it made them sound heavy.

"Riley we've talked about this." Maya saw exactly where this was going.

"No it's okay. I know it's not my emotions running wild now. I actually do care about you Maya."

Twinge of emotion swam up in the pit of Maya's stomach. It was not a new feeling, but something she didn't know how to handle. "And I care about you, but sweetheart it can't work between us. Things would get too complicated."

Riley shook her head in denial. "I refuse to believe that. What would be so complicated? I like you, and you like me. What problem is there?"

Finally letting herself get close to Riley, Maya stepped right up to her face and whispered "How bout the fact that we're both girls." Whatever patience Maya had was now gone. "You talk about how easy it would be, but I'm sorry to say that the world we live in isn't that simple. Mainstream media may be pointing in the direction of understanding, but I still have people on my street that would beat a guy to a pulp if he even looked at them the wrong way. That's a mine field I'm not ready to step into."

Heartbreak read distinctly across Riley's face. "Do you really feel that way?"

She hadn't noticed until now, but Maya was breathing really hard. Still she held her eyes firm on Riley's "I do."

Although she wanted to break down right there, Riley was able to hold a straight face and say "I understand. I'll talk to Lucas."

Just by the way Riley responded, Maya realized that she might have over done it a bit. So she attempted at a grin and began to reach out to grab ahold of Riley's hand. "That's good, you should do that. But remember, no matter what I'll still always be there for you."

As Maya began to interlock her fingers, Riley smoothly pulled them away. "Right." With that Riley gave Maya a subtle nod, and turned to walk back home.

Maya remained standing there for several minutes, running through what just happened in her head. After what she said, Maya could justify why Riley reacted the way she did, but it still didn't feel any better. After not too long Maya did manage to begin her trek back home herself. With each step still thought about everything she said everything she did. And the piece that was eating her the most was not how she hurt Riley, but she didn't mean a single word she said about the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

"Maya you okay" Farkle asked concerned leaning over to the young blonde girl suiting on a hallway bench in front of him.

"Yea" she answers sleepily still not looking over at him

"Because you've been staring at that pudding cup for the last ten minutes." Farkle then points at a small plastic container with a brown substance in it being lightly gripped by Maya.

They young girl just blinked unvaryingly at it. "Sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else."

"Is it whether your going to eat that pudding cup or not" Zay blurts out as he turns the corner of their school hallway. Maya glances up at him confused and shakes her head. A sly smile than grew on Zay's face. "If that's the case can I have it."

Maya tossed it up at him. "Knock yourself out."

Following this exchange Farkle shoots him a glare. Zay simply shrugs back at him. "What I missed lunch today."

With a frustrated sigh Farkle turns back to Maya "What's going on with you?"

Maya continues to pay the young boy no mind. "Nothing, It's just been a long week and I'm ready for the weekend."

At that moment Riley also turned the corner wearing her signature smile. "Hello Zay. Hello Farkle." She then noticed Maya, and her cheery tone dropped ever so slightly. "Hi Maya."

Finally Maya broke from her Daze and looked directly up at her friend. "Hey Riley." Her tone was still soft, but unlike before showed that she was at least attentive.

Riley gave her a very subtle grin before looking around at the rest of her friends. "Ugh, I just thought you guys should know that my family is having a big dinner at my place tonight and you're all welcome to come over"

Farkle grinned at the invitation. "Thank you, but sadly I'll have to decline. Smackle and I are spending the evening studying."

Zay placed one hand on Riley's shoulder with the other still holding the pudding cup. "And as much as I love a free food, I'll have to say no as well. Lucas and I heard a rumor that there is a hidden honky tonk in the city, so we're going to go look for  
it. I guess it'll just be you and Maya."

Pursing her lips Maya spoke up at this. "Actually I have something I have to o do tonight. Maybe some other time Riles."

Riley stared down at her with hurt filled eyes. She tried to hide it by forcing a smile and nodding, but the pain was pretty obvious on her face. She then walked away not saying another word. Following this Farkle and Zay looked at each other wide eyed  
and said simultaneously "Intervention time." They then both grabbed Maya by the shoulders and pulled her out of her seat and towards a more private part of the hallway.

"What are you guys doing?" Maya yelled out as she was dragged along. "Let go of me."

Once they felt they were secluded enough, Farkle stared her dead in the eye and said "Something happened between you and Riley."

"No it didn't" she tried to argue. "We just haven't had a chance to talk to each other much recently."

"That's the problem" Zayshot back at her. "You and Riley are never separated, ever."

"The only way you guys wouldn't be speaking to one another on a daily basis was if something happened" Farkle continued.

Maya simply shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Farkle. There's no drama between the two of us. We're just busy. I've been trying to improve my grades recently, and she's probably been going on several dates with Lucas."

Both boy's face then curled up in confusion, and Zay responded "Wait, they're not dating."

Maya's eyes went wide. "They're not?" Her tone dropped to a quiet surprise.

Zay gently nodded at her. "I mean they've been hanging around each other more than usual, but nothing is official yet." Suddenly a moment of realization hit him. "Holdup is this the thing that's putting drama between you two?"

Moving her eyes back and forth between her two friends, Maya sighed out of defeat. "More or less."

Farkle spoke at that moment and said "Maya it's okay that Riley wants to date Lucas. It doesn't mean your not going to be friends anymore. We're all growing up and so are our emotions."

Maya took notice that they weren't seeing the whole picture, but she still felt like she could possibly get some advice from them. "Yea, but how do you know if what your feeling is right?"

"We don't" Farkle responded softly. "All we know is that our mind, our body, and most importantly our heart is telling us something new that we are not really used to. The only thing that stays the same is that we have the ability to choose if we listen  
to them or not."

Maya stared down at her feet disconcerted. Farkle placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Maya I know you don't want to, but you have to let her go." Maya did not look at him, with a sharp tug she pulled away from the boys and walked away.

Several hours later after school, Maya laid on the bed in her room staring up at the ceiling. "This is not right" She said aloud to herself. "We've been best friends since we were little kids." Small droplets of liquid were slowly building up in her eyes.  
"She deserves better than me." Maya squeezed the fabric of her shirt right by her heart "Why does hurt so much?"

"Maybe it won't if you stop beating yourself up" a voice called from the doorway. Maya sat up to see that it was her mom leaning against the door hinge.

Quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes Maya said "I'm not beating myself up, I just have a bunch of stuff on my mind."

Katy smirked at her young daughter and entered the room. "Oh the woes of being a teenager. I don't know what kind of stuff is on your mind, but nothing is going to get better by just speaking arbitrarily to the ceiling."

"Mom, Me and Riley had a...well I wouldn't call it a fight, but things were said and now we're not talking."

Taking a seat next to Maya, Katy continued to calm explain "Well I'm not going to ask what was said, but I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Maya slightly stared off at one of the walls "I'm not so sure. I think I really hurt her."

Katy could see this was really bugging her daughter. She wanted desperately to help her, she was never good at giving life lessons. Katy always relied on the Mathews for this, but sadly they weren't there. So regardless on how unconfident she was, Katy  
was going o give it her best shot. "You know what is one of the fondest memories I have of you growing up?"

"When I figured out how to bargain with the landlord on our rent dues." Maya responded unblinking.

"No" Katy quickly retorted, but then she started to think on it. "Although that was very helpful on some occasions." Maya looked back at her still just as discouraged, so Katy took her by the hand what she was trying to say. "Sweetheart it was the first  
day you brought Riley over."

Maya looked up at her mother puzzled. "That's your favorite memory. I don't know if you remember, but I was freaking out for most of that day."

"Exactly." Katy then wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulder pulled her in close. "You were so nervous about Riley seeing the way we lived, but I remember how your face lit up when she complimented your room."

This made Maya chuckle. "She said it smelled like kittens. I never did tell her that the previous tenant had a cat that died in here."

A small measure of relief filled within Katy's chest as she saw that she was beginning to make a breakthrough. "Maya, the best part of yours and Maya's relationship is that you guys understand and respect one another. She likes you just the way you are,  
and from what I've seen she'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I also assume that's the way you feel, otherwise you wouldn't be beating yourself up over something that you most likely said to her."

Finally after all the things that had been said to her that day, Maya cracked and the tears slowly started to stream down her face. "I want her be safe and happy, but I'm afraid that if she goes with Lucas I'll lose her forever." She then proceeded to  
bury her face into her mother's side.

Although she didn't want to see her cry, Katy felt like this was necessary for Maya. She knew that her daughter tended to shelter her feelings away, and she was glad she was able to loosen the pressure a little bit. In terms of advice, Katy did have one  
thought on this matter. "Well as I'm sure you know, we can't have everything, but that doesn't mean we deny ourselves happiness. If that's what your heart is telling you than you need to share it with Riley."

Sniffling to herself Maya was able to choke out. "Are you sure?"

With a gentle smile Katy kissed the top of Maya's head and said. "I'm positive. She's your best friend and she needs to at least know how you feel."

Maya briefly thought to herself on this and all the other events that had happened recently. After a moment of contemplation she pulled from her mom and said "You're right. Thanks mom." With that she stood and began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing" Katy called out to her.

Maya stopped in the doorway, but did not turn around. "I'm going to make thing right." She then continued out of the apartment.

To Maya's surprise it was raining outside, but she wasn't going to let it slow her down in the slightest. She forded through the downpour, took several buses, and a subway until she had arrived at Riley's apartment building. Maya swiftly moved through  
the many flights of stairs. Once Maya reached the front door she took one last deep breathe before attempting to open it; lucky for her it was not locked. She pushed the door wide open, and not too much to her surprise Riley was standing there dumbfounded  
at what she was seeing. Suddenly a shiver hit the back of Maya's spine. Through all this she hadn't thought at all on what she should say. So because nothing was coming to mind, she spoke from heart. "I don't care if I'm being selfish, I'm not giving  
you up." With that Maya stormed forward, took Riley's face into both her hands,and pressed her lips against hers. Unlike their first kiss, Maya put all of herself into it, no holding back, no hiding how she really felt

As she pulled away Maya saw Riley's face had turned completely red and was now wearing an embarrassed smile. Maya was curious on why she wasn't saying anything, until she looked over Riley's shoulder to see that the entire Mathews family was sitting at  
the kitchen table seemingly taken aback at what just happened in front of them.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, thank you once again for reading this. I appreciate all the feedback you give me. I know it may not seem like it, but I am constantly working on these chapters along with other stories. If your ever curios on how far I  
am with the next chapter, check out my profile where I keep a fairly up to date progress meter. As always you can comment, critique, or question if you so desire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

Author's Notes: After a pretty hefty hiatus, here is the next chapter you've been waiting for.

"Maya, Riley is there something we need to know about?" Cory asked as he steadily stood from the table.

"Ugh." Maya couldn't help to freeze. She hadn't thought this far ahead, or even considered that Riley's family would be present. Before fumbling to fat on her words, Maya managed to say the first thing that came to mind. "Surprise, I got the lead in the school play. Just practicing my stage kissing, but you didn't even see our lips not touch."

Topanga raised an eyebrow. "Maya if you were a better actress I'd actually believe that. So we'll ask again, what's going on here?"

Riley could see Maya was sweating, and she knew there was very little chance they were going to wiggle out of this. So, with one big gulp she stepped forward and said. "Mom we have to tell you something."

Maya desperately turned to her best friend in protest as soon as she realized what Riley was doing. "Riles, no, I didn't mean to..."

However, Riley held up a hand to interrupt her and smiled. "It's okay. I want to." She then took ahold of Mays's hand and turned back to both of her parents. "Mom, Dad, I like Maya, but not just like a friend. It's something more." Riley could feel the grip on her hand tighten, but she did not falter. "I understand this is sudden and you may not approve, but she means a lot to me. So I hope you can accept this."

"Do you feel this way too Maya" Cory asked.

"I think that was pretty obvious when she planted one on Riley when she barged in" a little boy called out from the kitchen table.

"Thank you for the insight Auggie" His mother replied back to him.

Cory did not notice this exchange and continued to question. "When did you know?"

Riley once again was the one to explain. "It was at a sleepover one night, and we were playing truth or dare."

At this Cory's eyes widened and turned back to Topanga. "Oh I don't like where this is going."

Instantly realizing what he was assuming happened, Maya jumped in. "We only kissed, but it was enough for us to realize something was there. Something we didn't know about each other or ourselves."

Cory's face suddenly became solemn and quiet serious. "Girls I have strong feelings about this, and I'll be honest not all of them are positive." The girls felt a small tremble in their legs that felt like they were gonna collapse at any second. "I know you watch the news, the world still has a hard time being nice to girls who like other girls."

With a sharp twinge in her throat Maya spoke again. "We know, which is why I'll stand by Riley's side as we stand against the world, together." This time squeezing her hand even tighter.

Cory simply stared down at them for a moment. "Maya, you realize how big the world is right?"

"Yea I do" she mustered out in addition to a nod, and at the corner of her eye she felt a small tear curl past her cheek. "But it seems a lot more scary when I don't have her with me."

Cory pursed his lips curiously and then turned back to his wife. "Topanga, how should we proceed, furious anger or unwavering love?"

Topanga cracked a grin at her husband considering how even in a serious situation he was able to crack a joke. "What do you think?"

He returned a smile back at her, and turned back to the girl's. "Come here you two." Both Maya and Riley slowly approached. "We don't necessarily like this, because we care about you and we don't want to see you hurt. With that said you girls are growing up and I think it would be unfair for us to tell you how to live, or in this case love the way that you want. So we will give you our blessing, as long as we can give a parental warning to be careful."

"I think they can manage that" Topanga said placing a hand on Cory's shoulder. "Let's be honest, they've been attached at the hip since they were little."

"Thank you." Maya walked forward and hugged the both of them with multiple tears now in her eyes.

Suddenly the little boy who was sitting at the kitchen table this entire time spoke up once again. "So wait, what's the big deal? Maya is over here hanging out with Riley all the time anyway."

Maya grinned at the little boy's innocence. She broke her hug with Cory and Topanga, walked up to his seat at the end of the table, wiped the tears from her eyes, and kneeled in front of him. "Auggie you know how good of friends Riley and I are right?"

"Yea."

She knew that Auggie was mature for his age and could understand a lot of things, but regardless Maya felt like she should explain in the simplest terms she could. "Well now we are going to be even bigger friends, and you may see us being a little closer with one another too."

Auggie eyes widened. "I didn't think that was even possible."

Maya smiled and looked over her shoulder back at Riley. "Neither did I until today."

That's when Riley spoke up again and asked "Mom, dad, is it okay if Maya and I go up to my room? We need to talk a bit."

"Sure honey." Topanga replied to her daughter followed by a kiss on the forehead.

The girls then began to dash upstairs just like they normally did except this time Cory yelled behind them. "Keep it clean, all rules concerning boys now apply to you Ms. Hart."

"I'll have her back by nine Mathews" Maya sarcastically called back to him from atop the stairs.

However, never wanting to be outdone Cory replied once again "You'll have her back by 8, and that's Mr. Mathews to you."

As soon as the girls reached Riley's room they instantly took a seat in the bay window. Slightly out of breathe Riley exclaimed. "Maya that was a lot that just happened."

The young girl was instantly filled with guilt at the circumstances. "I know. I didn't mean for all of that to come out at once. I just couldn't..."

Riley, however, put a finger to Maya's lips to interrupt her. "Just shut up and kiss me." Not waiting to be asked twice, Maya happily obliged by grabbing both sides of Riley's face and slowly pulled her in for the gentlest touch of their lips. This was then proceed with an even more passionate kiss where Maya swore she could feel the edge of Riley's tongue.

Suddenly Maya pulled away catching her breath. "Before we get too carried away, I have one question to ask you."

"What is it peaches" Riley asked curiously.

Maya took ahold of her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Riley Mathews would you like to be my girlfriend?"

A bright smile grew across Riley's face. "Of course I would. Nothing would make me happier." With that they shared yet another kiss and wrapped each other in a deep hug. Neither was fully sure what was gonna happen next, but at least they knew they would face it together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW, GMW, nor any of their characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

The high school cafeteria was a drudgery place. The food was unhealthy, mass manufactured, and the only one who seemed to like it was Zay. However, he wasn't thinking about the food at that second. The reason being that in front of him and Farkle sat Riley and Maya eating peacefully and talking to one another as if nothing had happened between them. "So you two are all good now" Zay questioned, not certain if this was an actual truce or a stay of execution for one of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Maya quipped. "We were never bad." She did her best to hide the sneaking grin at the edge of her mouth.

Zay stared at her several moments. "Whatever you say." Despite his suspicions he didn't feel motivated enough to press any further.

Almost on cue Lucas strided up to them with a smile on his face. "Hey Riley." He then saw who was sitting next to her, and a big knot built in the pit of his stomach. "Hi Maya."

To his surprise she smiled back and made a mocking hat tip gesture to him. "Howdy Ranger Rick."

"Are you still upset with me" he asked. Lucas didn't like the idea of one of his friends being mad at him, especially if it was over something he did.

Maya scrunched her face to think to herself, even though she knew exactly how she felt. "I've gotten a little over it."

"Only a little?" This did not reassure Lucas much.

A devilish grin grew across her face. "Well you still need to do something to make it up to me." Riley shot her a glare of confusion, she had no idea what Maya was planning.

However, Lucas appeared ready and willing for what would be asked of him. "Alright, what would you like me to do?"

Maya pointed to a seat next to Riley. "Sit down." Lucas complied. "I want you to look at her."

With a nod Lucas peered right into Riley's eyes, and he could see she was in a measure of discomfort at this. "Okay, what are we supposed to..."

"Don't talk, just listen." There was a firmness to Maya's voice that wasn't there before, she had something Important to get off her chest. "This girl has the biggest heart in the world, she cares about everyone and everything. That's why it was easy for her to forgive you. But with a heart that big it is more vulnerable to getting hurt. You hurt her heart Lucas. I had to hold that girl and console her while she cried in my arms over you. I care about this girl. She is a part of my life, she is a part of me. And when you hurt her you hurt me to. So I want you to apologize to her for not being the boy she hoped you'd be, and the man I thought you were."

Lucas was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "Riley I..." He tried to muster up the right words.

She, however, held a hand up to him. "Stop." Riley then turned to the blonde deviant sitting next to her. "Maya he's already apologized to me before. You're not getting anything new out of this."

The young girl simply chuckled to herself. "Yea I know, but I needed to get all of that off my chest regardless. Just so he knew." Leaning over to look past Riley, Maya winked at the confused boy. "We're cool Lucas, all I ask is you please take us into more consideration next time."

He didn't understand what entirely what was going on, but he got the message behind being presented pretty clearly. "I will." Lucas brought his attention back to Riley. "So on that note, I think the first step to making things better would be for me to take you out later tonight Riley."

"Actually I already have plans" She casually responded whole squeezing Mays's hand underneath the table. "Someone beat you to it sadly."

"Oh I see, maybe later than." Lucas didn't seem to bothered by being turned down. He felt there will probably other chances to go out with Riley later on. "Well I probably should hurry off. They are giving out seconds on hamburgers today." With that Lucas walked away back to the cafeteria line.

On the mention of food Zay's ears perked up. "Hold on Lucas, I want burgers too." Wasting no more time he chased after his friend leaving Riley, Maya, and Farkle alone at the lunch table.

"So you two finally did it" Farkle lightly whispered.

"What are you talking about Farkle" Maya responded slightly puzzled.

His eyes darted between the girls. "You two are together aren't you?"

Riley became visibly nervous and began to babble. "What? Pshh. Me and her. As if. Who would even think of something like that."

"Who told you" Maya bluntly asserted.

Farkle simply shook his head. "No one did. I could just see in the way you look at each other now. Honestly it was unexpected but not surprising. You girls always meshed well."

Riley reached over and placed a hand on top of Farkle's. "Thank you, and please don't tell anyone just yet. Right now the only ones who know are my parents. We're not ashamed of our relationship, but we don't want to give ourselves any unwanted negative attention just yet. I mean this is still high school."

"Your secret is safe with me, but Riley, you might want to tell Lucas soon. The boy won't give up unless he knows you are already taken."

Squeezing on Riley's hand underneath the table Maya smiled. "We'll take care of it, but for now we're happy."

Later on that day the girls slowly made their way to the door of Maya's apartment where they knew her mom was inside

"Maya are you sure you're ready to do this" Riley soothingly asked her. "We don't have to rush it."

"You're parents know, it's only fair my mom does as well." Maya gripped ahold of the door handle, took one last deep breathe, and opened the door. "Mom I'm home."

Katy leapt up from her couch in surprise. "Oh girls I didn't know you were coming over so soon after school."

"Yea, we're only stepping in for a moment, but there's something I have tell you." Maya's knees were shaking even worse than when she talked to Riley's parents.

Her mother picked up on the nerves, and she herself was becoming slightly tense. "Alright go ahead."

Fighting back tears Maya did her best to explain what needed she needed to say. "Well Mom, you know I love you very much."

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant" Katy blurted our unexpectedly shocking both the girls.

"What? No!" Maya was confused at how that would be her mom's first assumption.

Katy gripped tightly on the part of her shirt near her heart. "Oh thank goodness, I can not be a grandmother this young."

Maya chuckled lightly at her mother's reactions, but she easily became serious once again. This time a little bit more firm. "Actually mom this concerns me and Riley."

Refocusing on her daughter, Katy made sure she was listening carefully this time. "What is it?"

Taking one last glance at the girl next to her, Maya smiled knowing whatever happens she'll be there. "Well Riley and I have been friends for a long time now."

Katy's brow furrowed. "Friends? I thought you two were dating."

Both girls jaws dropped, Maya nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. "Did you talk to Farkle" Riley blurted out.

"Was this supposed to be a secret" Katy genuinely asked confused. She then looked over at Maya who was trying to recompose herself. "I knew since you and I had that talk a few days ago. You're a lot more transparent than you think Maya."

"So you're okay with it" the young girl anxiously asked her mother.

Katy let out a deep breathe and crossed her arms. "I would be lying if I didn't think this was risky for the both of you. You're so young, I don't want you being exposed to that kind of prejudice from people. But there's no chance I'm gonna stand in the way of two people who care about each other, expressing themselves."

Maya dashed forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Mom."

"Also, if it puts you're mind a little more at rest we're not officially coming out yet" Riley gently added. "We just want our loved ones to know."

"There's a possibility rumors will spread" Maya also mentioned. "Thats something we know we can't prevent. But Riley and I are prepared, as long as we have each other that's all that matters."

"Of course it is." Katy lightly pushed Maya away and gripped her shoulders. "Also since we're in the mood of doing confessions, there's something I need to tell you."

Suddenly loud stomps emanated from the bedroom hallway as the girls now watched a dirty and slightly sweaty Shawn Hunter enter the living area. "Hey Katy, I fixed the leak in your room. Now all I have to do is fix the leak in Maya's room, the bathroom, the hallway, and here in the living room." At that moment Shawn, it was not only him and Katy at the apartment anymore. "Oh...hi girls...I didn't hear you come in."

"Uncle Shawn, what are you doing here?" Riley inquired with a sly grin forming.

He couldn't help to stumble over his words. "I was just, ugh, fixing..."

"We're dating" The blonde mom interrupted.

"Oh come on Katy, I wanted it to be a surprise" he said slightly stomping his foot.

"Oh I'm plenty surprised" Maya assured him. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a week or two" Katy answered. "We wanted to make sure it was something that might stick before telling you."

"Is it" Maya asked directing it towards Shawn. She really liked Shawn, and she wanted him in her life just as much she wanted Riley.

Shawn gave a brief glance to Katy before nodding his head. "Yea, I like being here with your mom and you."

Almost on instinct Maya ran up and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist just like she did her mother. "I like you being here too." There was a pounding in her heart that both hurt and excited her at the same time. "Riley and I are dating now" she blurted out, which made Shawn's Head shoot up. "I wanted my loved ones to know." Maya had no idea how he would react. It was one thing to tell her mother, but she didn't know where he stood on all of this.

He stared over at Riley and was just barely able to choke out "Does Corey..."

"Yea, we told my parents about a week ago" she hastily answered knowing what he was trying to ask. "Except for a strict ban on sleep overs for an indeterminate amount of time, they reacted relatively well."

"Oh yea, I should probably enforce that rule too" Katy interjected. This made both Maya and Riley turn their heads towards her. "Don't give me that look, you girls are still teenagers."

"So what do you think" Maya asked bringing her attention back to Shawn

"What do I think" he responded puzzled while looking down at the girl with her arms still around him.

I need to know how you feel about Riley and me" she persisted. "Your opinion matters to me too. Mom is alright with it, but what about you?"

Shawn gave no reassurances in the way he looked at her. There was no indication on where he stood in his facial features. However he did pull Maya close. With almost a somber ness to his voice he said "To be honest Maya, I'm conflicted. I know what it's like to feel like an outsider, to have to put up with mean words and even meaner glares. But I also know how tough a kid you are, and that there is very little chance of bucking away from something you truly care about. Especially if that something is Riley."

Maya's demeanor brightened up immensely. She held Shawn even closer, and did her best to not break down in tears in front of him. "I'll be careful, I want to take it slow. The only people that need to know right know is you, Mom, and Riley's family."

"I don't care if you tell the whole world or keep it to yourself the rest of your life. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters in the grand scheme." Shawn slowly rubbed the back of Maya's head, as he couldn't help smiling at how much this girl truly appreciates him. "If things turn sour I promise I'll be by your side."

Stepping up in a desperate effort to join the emotional exchange, Riley hugged the both of them while whispering in Maya's ear "So will I."

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. What do you think is next for the girls and their newly formed relationship? As always you can either PM me or leave a review within any comments, questions, and concerns.


End file.
